Batman: The Court of Owls
Batman the Court of Owls is an animated movie based off of the Court of Owls storyline in Batman Comics. Synopsis A gruesome murder turns to all out war between Batman and an organization so old that it is thought of as a myth. During this conflict batman must face secrets from Gotham City's past.... and his. Plot Overture plays A bunch of Arkham inmates are trying to escape but Batman is trying to stop them. The Joker appears and helps? batman. Later, Batman and the Joker go to the Batcave and Joker unmasks himself to reveal he is really Nightwing. The two put on tuxedos and Bruce Wayne gives a talk about rebuilding Gotham City's slums. He then talks to an electoral candidate named Lincoln March. Just then he gets a call as Batman. He then heads to a gruesome murder scene supposedly committed by the mythical Court of Owls. He finds Nightwing's dna under the victim's fingers. Suggesting Nightwing as a suspect. Later, Commissioner Gordon and Batman have an autopsy of the body, where Batman finds the Court's emblem on a molar of the man's. Nightwing, talks to Batman after the autopsy. He says that the man grabbed him after the talk and warned him. Later he goes to Wayne Tower as Bruce Wayne and talks to Lincoln March. March says something bad is coming to Gotham and they are suddenly attacked by a man who tells Bruce that the Court of Owls has sentenced him to die. The two jump out the window, but Wayne manages to escape, and the man is apparently killed by the fall. But in the morgue truck, he escapes. Flashback to 1922, Alan Wayne approaches two police officers frantically begging for help. Before they decide what to do, they realize he has fallen in a manhole. Back in the present, Batman is beating up a group called the Whisper Gang, asking for info but the leader doesn't know anything about it. He then discusses it with Alfred who states that Bruces's ancestor Alan had an obsession with owls. Batman leaves and talks to a hospitalized March, who thinks that the Court of Owls is a real thing. Batman then heads out and investigates the "13th floor" of Wayne Tower. (Alan Wayne omitted 13th floors from his buildings but left a space between the 12th and 14th floors.) Inside it he finds old-styled gear for the Talon (the assassin of the Court who the man claimed to be). He then investigates buildings built with the fund for Alan's name. Inside them he finds better and better equipment for the Talon. He then asks Alfred to open Alan's crypt. Suddenly the building explodes from under him. Batman is attacked in the exploding building by Talon, the two fight but Batman escapes. Later at the Batcave, Bruce Wayne is examining the remains of Alan Wayne he talks to Dick Grayson. Dick asks why Batman is being so adamant about there not being an actual Court of Owls. Batman says that when his parents were killed he couldn't accept the fact that their death was random and that he thought the Court of Owls was behind it. Eventually when he had gathered enough clues he went to the attic where he expected to find a Court hideout. But instead he just found dust. He was then accidentally locked in the attic for days. Batman then says that he learned a valuable lesson "Never let your emotions guide you on a case". Batman then goes to the sewers to investigate further but Talon ambushes him and Batman wakes up in a labyrinth and is welcomed by the Court of Owls. The scene switches to Commissioner Gordon and Harvey Bullock. Bullock says that they should turn off the Bat-signal before it burns out the bulb. But Gordon reprimands him. It shifts to Batman in the labyrinth he finds a fountain he knows its drugged but drinks it anyway. he then goes in a room with a camera and pictures of everybody who has died in the maze. He continues on and finds Court members in a hallway. He attacks them, but finds that they are just illusions. He then goes to a room with a model of Gotham City. He goes past it and finds a room with a talon symbol on the wall. He finds coffins with images of children on them, children who grew up into Talons. He goes to a big model ship, and punches off the owl head of the ship's figurehead. He finds himself back in the camera room and sees old versions of his parents. but realizes they are illusions. He realizes he's in the fountain room again and opens a hatch which he jumps into to escape the maze. He is then back with his old parents again, but owls come out of their mouths. He is then back in the camera room and sees himself in a photograph. He is then stabbed by Talon who suddenly appears. It goes back to Gordon and the Batsignal, which has finally burnt out Damian Wayne then insists they get a new one. Talon then presents the wounded Batman to the Court of Owls, which urges him on to hurt Batman more. They then start to attack him but Batman rallies and chases them off except for Talon. The two fight and Batman defeats him. He then sets off a bomb that allows him to escape into the river. The Court then arrives after Batman is gone and push the Talon in the river, they then say that they are going to wake up all the old talons. Batman is having strange visions when he wakes up in a van. He runs off and the scene shifts to the Court reviving their Talons. Batman then reaches the Batcave's sewer entrance and is helped in by Alfred. He then asks to examine the Talon's body that Alfred found. It then shows the Talons outfitting their revived Talons. Nightwing then comes to talk to Batman. Batman then reveals that the Talons have a special chemical in their body that allows them to be reanimated after being frozen. He then reveals that he is Nightwing's great-grandfather. Nightwing doesn't take this well and starts yelling at Batman. Batman then knocks his tooth out which has an implant which was implanted by the Court of Owls. He then states that Nightwing was supposed to be a Talon. He then expresses worry over the Court of Owls but Nightwing reassures him that the Court "is just another bad guy". The End End Credits Post-credit scene: A court member states to the revived Talons that it is time for them to take back Gotham City. To be Continued Deleted Scenes Fighting the Kidnappers The Reason In the comics, Batman fights some kidnappers before the autopsy with Gordon. I omitted this scene becuase it didn't play to big a role in the story and to better smooth the gap between comic issues. The Scene Some kidnappers are trying to escape in a helicopter. Batman rams into their helicopter with his motorcycle. Quotes Production Crew * Written by Scott Snyder * Directed by Leostales * Animated by Greg Cappullo * Music by Hans Zimmer Cast *Benedict Cumberbatch as Batman *Ralph Fiennes as Alfred Pennyworth *Matt Damon as Nightwing *Tom Hanks as Lincoln March *Andy Serkis as Talon *Harrison Ford as Commisioner Gordon *Jim Gaffigan as Harvey Bullock *Benedict Cumberbatch as Alan Wayne *Brent Spiner as Joker *Damian Wayne *Red Robin *Vicki Vale *Tom Cruise as Two-Face *Scarecrow *Clayface *Harper Row *Leostales as Luka Volk Reviews Feel free to write your reviews here! Be sure to sign your name. * Notes * This is the first movie in Dc Comics Presents. * It will be followed by City of Owls and Death of the Family Poster Gallery Screen Shot 2017-06-30 at 11.02.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-30 at 10.56.24 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-30 at 10.57.06 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-30 at 11.03.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-30 at 11.09.32 AM.png Category:Movies Category:Based off Books Category:Leostales Category:Action Category:DC Movies Category:Drama Category:DC Category:DC Comics Presents Category:Animated movies